Unless You're Laying Beside Me
by hideunspoken
Summary: Teacher!Sebastian and Student!Kurt 'verse. Warning for infidelity.
1. Expiration Date

A/N: This is a teacher!Sebastian and student!Kurt 'verse I started a few days ago. We'll see where it goes! :)

**Warning: Infidelity**

*Note: Warning is applicable to entire story.

Sebastian didn't have to look up to know who entered his classroom just ten minutes after the lunch bell rang. A click of the lock confirmed his suspicions.

"What are you doing, Kurt? You know we were two minutes away from getting caught last week with the door locked."

Kurt ignored him, sauntering over to his teacher's desk and wasting no time in dropping his bag and tilting Sebastian's chin up for a kiss, straddling him gently without missing a beat. Sebastian could feel the tension as he reached to place his hands lightly on Kurt's shoulders, but he ignored it. Pushing for explanations never went well with Kurt, as he was quick to learn.

"I just want to see you," Kurt whined. "_Somebody_ had a busy weekend and couldn't spare even two measly hours."

Sebastian sighed, only slightly exasperated, moving to rub smooth circles over Kurt's thighs and avoiding his gaze. Kurt ran his fingers through his teacher's hair, pulling gently at the tips to tilt Sebastian's head back. He ducked his head forward, fingers grazing over Sebastian's collarbone before pulling his button-up down slightly so Kurt could suck lazy kisses into his skin where it wasn't visible, still quick to move from spot to spot, ensuring they'd be gone by the end of the school day. Sebastian sighed again, contentedly this time.

Sebastian reached to place his hand behind Kurt's neck to pull him back slightly, ignoring the noise of protest (and carefully avoiding Kurt's hair—he'd learned his lesson the hard way with that one). He pulled Kurt forward to meet his mouth again, annoyed as usual with how gentle he had to be at school. They couldn't allow themselves to get too heavily into it, since swollen lips, flushed cheeks, and tighter-than-usual pants would be a dead giveaway. It didn't matter, though, as Sebastian moved lazily with Kurt, their lips just brushing, licking into each other's mouth gently and just breathing together, taking each other in. Kurt was the first one to pull back, which was certainly not the norm. Sebastian looked at him questioningly.

"I should cool down," Kurt explained, swiveling his hips slightly so Sebastian could feel his erection through his pants before gracefully lifting himself off Sebastian's lap, perching on the edge of his desk.

"Yeah. Probably a good idea," Sebastian agreed, adjusting himself. "I don't want to spend the first fifteen minutes of my next class having to sit down again." Kurt just gave him a small smile, standing to pace around the room a little, tension clearly straining his shoulders once more.

Sebastian waited.

"So, how did the appointment go?" Kurt asked, sure to avoid Sebastian's gaze.

Sebastian swallowed the lump in his throat, clearing it before responding, "Pretty well. They're, uh, pretty sure they're going to induce her. Two weeks from Wednesday. Unless it comes before then, at least."

Kurt nodded in acknowledgement. "So at least we have an exact deadline. That's good."

Sebastian sat, his fingers twisting his wedding ring anxiously. His fingers immediately went still when Kurt looked back over to him. They stared at each other for a minute before Kurt walked slowly back to the teacher's desk, picking his bag up from the floor.

Sebastian stood, only slightly taller, looking down on Kurt who was staring determinedly at his neck. Sebastian nudged Kurt's head up to meet his eyes, asking silent permission. He saw what he was looking for and slowly dipped his head down, brushing his lips against Kurt's with the lightest touch.

"I love you," Sebastian reminded him softly, his deepest secret exposed in the room where it all began, the one thing that would ruin his marriage, his career, if ever revealed.

"I know," Kurt responded. "Me, too."

Kurt hitched his bag higher up on his shoulder before turning to walk towards the door of the classroom. A little over two weeks. That was all they had. He'd known for months, of course, ever since they had officially decided that the birth of Sebastian's baby would bring an end to their affair, but it didn't make it any easier. Not for either of them, Kurt knew. He could hear Sebastian sigh behind him, plopping into his chair. Kurt could imagine how Sebastian's elbows would rest on his knees, allowing his head to drop into his hands. He wanted nothing more than to turn back around, keep the door locked, and kiss away every stress line that was likely marring Sebastian's face, but he knew he couldn't.

Kurt sucked in a deep breath, holding it as he unlocked the door, stepping outside, and rejoining the world where everything was as simple as weekend sleepovers and glee club rehearsals, where he was a student, and Sebastian was his happily married teacher with a baby on the way. In just over two weeks, that was all they'd be.


	2. Clang of Metal

"Do you remember that first day?" Kurt asked, breaking the silence. He traced mindless patterns across Sebastian's chest, head burrowed into Sebastian's shoulder on the bed.

Sebastian's arms squeezed around him a little tighter when he answered, "Of course."

"I was sure it was all in my head," Kurt said, not for the first time since that first day they became more than just a student and teacher. "I thought I'd completely imagined all of your lingering glances and touches, imagined you were flirting back."

"I was sure you thought I was some pervert."

"I still do," Kurt bit back playfully, turning his head to nip gently at Sebastian's neck. "Luring a young student to a fancy hotel room to take advantage of his innocence," he accused. Sebastian responded with a gentle shove to Kurt's shoulder, just for theatrics. He quickly pulled Kurt close to him again.

"Shut up," Sebastian mumbled against Kurt's hair. "I did not _lure _you anywhere. I think your exact words after that one make-out session in the classroom were, 'My dad's in D.C. this weekend if you want to come over.' If anything you did the luring."

"True," Kurt agreed. "It all feels kind of like a dream," Kurt admitted, his voice much softer this time.

Sebastian had no response. He began stroking his fingers through Kurt's sex-mussed hair, burying his nose in it to just inhale. The scent was tinged with a hopeless dread. "I love you so much, Kurt," he whispered into Kurt's skin, shifting to nose along Kurt's jaw.

"Remember that time you made me stay up all night with you to watch the Harry Potter marathon on TV even though we both own a set of the entire series? I think you'd had five cups of coffee at like ten o'clock at night," Kurt said, clearly trying to keep the conversation lighthearted so early in the morning. They had barely slept a combined four hours the previous night, trading lazy kisses, a few orgasms, and generally calm conversation.

"They're classics, Kurt. It's not the same when you put in the DVD as it is when it's just this pleasant surprise on TV. And the coffee was to prepare for the marathon, not the cause of it."

"Mmhm."

"You know, you should really respect your elders," Sebastian teased, straining his neck to tug Kurt's earlobe between his teeth and give it a little tug.

"Oh, _god_," Kurt said exasperatedly, delivering the tiniest smack on Sebastian's chest. It certainly wasn't the first time he'd heard that before.

"Remember when we drove like two hours to go to that one mall that you said had _an acceptable choice in stores_? And you forced me into more outfits than I think I wear all year." Kurt giggled a little at the memory.

"And you almost got in a fight with that one rude guy in the food court," Kurt contributed. "Oh, remember when you had to hide in my closet for like an hour when Finn came home early from Rachel's and proceeded to rant on and on about their latest relationship crisis?" Sebastian grunted at that.

"Not one of my finer hours, hiding in my student's closet."

"Metaphor," Kurt commented softly, almost under his breath. Sebastian automatically seized up, his arms going stiff around Kurt.

There was a silence for a while that couldn't necessarily be classified as uncomfortable, but it wasn't one of familiarity and ease that they'd grown accustomed to. Kurt finally tried to speak, only getting out, "Sebastian…," before he was interrupted.

"Kurt, just—let me say some things, okay?"

Kurt waited.

"I just—you know how much I love you, and I don't…regret this, at least not really. I'm sorry for it, though. I'm sorry how things are and how they're going to be. I wish I could just spend my entire life loving you, but everything is such a complicated, disastrous mess, my mess, and I'm so sorry for getting you caught in the middle of it all." Sebastian cupped Kurt's face, trying to tilt it up to look at him, but Kurt just burrowed his face deeper into the crease between Sebastian's neck and shoulder. "You deserve…everything, Kurt. You deserve to fall in love in a place where you won't be so criticized for it, where you can flaunt your love and not have to be ashamed because it's a guy or because it's inappropriate for you. You are so beautiful and smart and mature and amazing. You are going to be such a star, Kurt. I know it. You're going to graduate next month and you're going to go New York like you've been wanting since you knew where it was. You are going to be in a place where the opportunities are endless and where your happiness is guaranteed as soon as you step off that plane." Sebastian stopped, his throat threatening to close on him as he fought to keep his tears at bay.

Kurt wiggled away from his grasp, ignoring the protest behind him as he searched for his boxer-briefs through watery eyes.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian asked.

"I can't listen to this. I can't listen to you say this long heartfelt good-bye when I have to see you every weekday for the next month until graduation. The day where, in a perfect world, would have been the only thing standing in the way from us really being together." Kurt tugged on his jeans, stuffing the rest of his things back into his bag as he found them.

"Will you stop?" Sebastian begged. "You know my wife doesn't expect me back until two and your dad isn't even coming back until late tonight. It's only 5 am. Don't just waste all those hours until we have to go."

"What about your happiness?" Kurt shouted, ignoring Sebastian as he stood from the bed, hovering over Kurt. "You paint this pretty little picture for me, but what about you?"

"It's not that simple, Kurt. You know that," Sebastian reminds him painfully.

"Well it fucking should be!" Kurt yelled, and for the first time around Sebastian he felt young, like a naïve student who doesn't understand responsibility and life choices, but it didn't matter. It wasn't _fair _and he was so fed up with nothing in his life just working out for him.

"I'm sorry," Sebastian choked out the words, forcing himself to not squeeze his eyes shut, instead allowing the tears to spill over, just for the purpose of still being able to look at Kurt, really look at him, without the filter that a teacher has with his students or adults have with teenagers. Here he could look at Kurt like he was Sebastian's to look at forever.

"You—you deserve to be happy, too, Seb." Kurt had finally pulled on his shirt, lifting his bag to his shoulder.

Sebastian became resigned to the fact that Kurt was really leaving, so soon that Sebastian could barely stand to think about all the lost hours they could've stayed in bed, talking about anything and everything under the sun like it was the most normal way to spend a Sunday morning, two average lovers locked away from the world.

"I love you so much. Just—please remember that, even if that kind of makes everything worse," Sebastian said. Kurt nodded numbly, aggressively throwing his arms around Sebastian, crashing their lips together. They pressed so close to each other that even their tears were mingling, sliding down their cheeks and they couldn't be sure whose was whose.

Kurt pulled away all too soon and Sebastian couldn't get over the misery at knowing it would be the last time they held each other like this. Kurt kept his eyes from meeting Sebastian's for a final time, eyes on the floor as he turned to pull open the door and step into the crisp Ohio morning air.

The harsh clang of metal as the hotel room door shut was like a switch for Sebastian. Every bit of strength he'd been holding on to for the past several hours (weeks, even, if he really thought about it), finally came crashing down and it was all he could do to direct his legs to shuffle back to the bed, collapsing and heaving deep sobs to the empty room.

He had nine full hours before he had to go back home from his "weekend away with his brother," and he planned to use every second of them mourning the end of his relationship before he had to pull himself together and prepare for a long life with his absolutely wonderful, loving wife, and soon-to-be daughter. That only made it worse. It certainly wasn't a miserable fate for the great majority, but for Sebastian it was missing one key element that he didn't know how he was going to live without.


	3. Wide Smiles

"Really, Dad, I don't understand how you dress yourself sometimes. That suit was the completely wrong cut for you," Kurt criticized, chattering on while Burt nodded exasperatedly at his side before interrupting.

"Hey, isn't that your old teacher?" Burt asked, pointing just ahead of them to the couple with a stroller that was mingling at an aisle vendor.

"Oh, um, yeah. That's Mr. Smythe," Kurt responded, carefully manufacturing a calm and distant tone of voice.

"We should go say hi. He was one of your favorites, right?"

"I, uh—," Kurt squeaked in response to his dad advancing forward. Before Kurt could really protest, though, Sebastian looked up and their eyes locked. Seeing this, Burt headed over more confidently now, Kurt trailing next to him nervously.

"Hey, there, Mr. Smythe," Burt greeted genially.

"Mr. Hummel," Sebastian addressed him, a slight quiver to his voice that only Kurt could recognize. "Kurt. How are you two doing today?"

"Good, good," Burt replied. "Just doing a bit of shopping." Burt grimaced.

"He's got a big event to go to in D.C. next weekend," Kurt explained. "I've convinced him he's in need of a new suit."

Sebastian replied with a friendly smile, only the slightest bit strained. "We're just doing some shopping ourselves," he explained, gesturing a little towards his daughter and wife. "Oh! Um, this is my wife, by the way." His fingers grazed lightly over her wrist as he spoke. "This is Laura. Laura, this is one of my students from last year, Kurt, and his dad."

"Nice to meet you," Laura greeted with a kind smile, to which Burt and Kurt responded with similar greetings. Kurt could feel a physical weight from the guilt settling on his chest as he looked into her eyes. This is part of what made it all so hard. He had heard enough brief descriptions about Sebastian's wife to know she was incredibly trusting and generous and loving, and seeing her in person, with sparkling eyes and a wide smile, made him want to bury himself in the ground in remorse.

"I'm going to run and change Keira," Laura said, pressing a quick kiss to Sebastian's cheek. "I'll be back." She retreated with another smile in their direction.

"That's certainly something I don't miss," Burt said with a laugh. "God, next time I have to do that it'll be for grandkids." He clapped Kurt on the back roughly. Kurt smiled awkwardly, watching Sebastian's throat as he swallowed tightly, a hand moving to flatten his hair like Kurt knew he only did when extremely nervous.

"Well, we'd probably better get going. It was nice seeing you, Mr. Smythe," Kurt said formally.

"You, too, Kurt. Mr. Hummel." Sebastian nodded to them as Kurt wrapped his arm around his father's pulling him away and to the next store.

Sebastian dragged in a few ragged breaths, fighting the urge to break from the effort of the short conversation. It had been a full month since he'd seen Kurt, and even then it was from a distance as Kurt walked across the stage at graduation. The first month after Keira was born had been hell for him. Not only was he averaging one to two hours of sleep per night, he was emotionally exhausted with simultaneously trying to learn how to take care of a baby and taking care of his wife where he could. And if that wasn't enough, school became hell on earth when he had to face Kurt every single day like he was just another random student. He had to pass back his papers without allowing his eyes to linger, fought to resist the urge in calling on him randomly in class just to hear his voice.

It was bearable when they were…together. Sure, he faced many of the same dilemmas he did now, trying to act like everything was completely normal, nothing amiss, but before, at least he knew that they would get a few stolen moments together, whether it was behind the locked door of the classroom or at Kurt's house when his dad was away or even a couple hours away at some movie theater where they could pretend to be a normal couple (well, a gay couple, which many Ohioans didn't consider normal, but still, the point remains).

To say their relationship in the classroom became strained would be an understatement. They got through it, though. Day by day there were fewer lingering glances as they drew into themselves, like they grew a shield to protect themselves from each other's presence. When the final day of classes came it was a blessing and curse in one. Sebastian was relieved to finally stop being tortured with having Kurt in the same room, every day for an hour, watching him become stony and non-responsive, more irritable than before. The absence of that time, however, grew to be shockingly painful. Kurt plagued his mind more than ever as he spent day after day of the first month of summer vacation taking care of his daughter when his wife went back to work. Every night he'd go to bed, wishing he could wrap his arms around Kurt and fall asleep together just one more time, but he knew he didn't mean it. He didn't really want just one more time. He wanted an infinite number of nights with that boy in his arms and his heart crushed a tiny bit more every day when he knew that was never going to happen.

"You ready to get going?"

Sebastian jumped at his wife's voice in his hear, snapping from his reverie, and realizing he was standing alone and motionless, fixed at the point where she'd left him.

"Sure," he agreed, taking over to push the stroller for her.

Seeing Kurt, it was like a recovering drug addict who was shot up with heroin when he least expected it, and even though he knew he had to stay away, get clean again, he couldn't help the ever-growing pull to do it again, to see Kurt for what he convinced himself to be just one last time.

He caved. He gave in and later that night, when Laura was bathing Keira, he sent off a text: _So I remember you saying your dad is in DC next weekend. Would you maybe want to hang out for a little bit and just talk?_

Sebastian stared at his phone for a full fifteen minutes, willing it to buzz. Finally, when he was sure his concentration had reached a level where he'd be able to levitate the damn thing, it vibrated. He hesitated, not quite wanting to know what answer Kurt had given. Sebastian berated himself for possibly screwing things up even more. Steeling in a breath, he swiped his finger across the screen.

_Yeah, okay. Saturday at like 3 alright?_

Well.

He said yes.

Oh, god. _Ohgod ohgod ohgod_, Sebastian chanted to himself. What the hell was he doing? He had no idea how he was going to get through an entire afternoon with Kurt, alone, and just—what? Be friends? Could they do that? Maybe they could try, try to just care for each other platonically, in a way that didn't make Sebastian feel like the lowest scum of the earth or make Kurt feel like the wretched, evil mistress. Introspectively, Sebastian knew he was lying to himself. Spending any time at all with Kurt, even if they kept their hands strictly to themselves should really be considered cheating because there was so much involved, so much history and so much emotion that the word "platonic" was almost laughable. So, yes, Sebastian knew he was twisting the truth to justify his actions to himself, but he ignored it. He stamped the guilt down and texted back.

_Okay._


	4. Ease

Summary: First time Kurt and Sebastian say 'I love you.' (kinda)  
**~675 Words**

Part of my Teacher!Sebastian and Student!Kurt 'verse. This bit takes place before the first part I posted in the 'verse, a couple of months into their relationship.

Masterpost can be found at hideunspoken dot tumblr dot com/post/40783205046/teacher-kurtbastian-masterpost that will maybe be easier to understand (listed in chronological order with the post dates beside them; the newest piece will always be in bold). Also, this was on tumblr almost a month ago, but I forgot about here so I'm sorry!

* * *

Kurt reveled in Sebastian's hand clasped against his. The simple fact of being in public and being able to show (limited) signs of affection made his heart glow a little more than usual. It was the kind of thing he knew shouldn't be such a novelty, but he chose to ignore that fact and enjoy it for what it was.

They'd had to drive a couple hours away from Lima to find a suitable mall, and they couldn't really be _too _close to each other, since it was still Ohio and their status as a gay couple wasn't widely accepted (even though Sebastian persisted that there wouldn't be any issues, Kurt was still reflexively concerned).

Then, of course, there was the fact that Kurt knew he looked considerably younger than Sebastian, having the kind of face that he was certain even in ten years, he'd still look like a teenager. There was a lot going against them, Kurt knew, but it didn't take away from the simple joy of being able to be in the open, around other people, and with his boyfriend by his side, their fingers intimately tangled together.

"You are ridiculous," Sebastian announced as Kurt dragged him into yet another store. Both of their arms were laden with bags, but Kurt's teenaged energy knew no limits. "I think I am going to pass out if you force me into any more tight pants."

"Well, my main goal here is to eventually get you out of them," Kurt said with smirk. "Come on, old man. Just one more."

"I hate you," Sebastian responded to the quip.

"Oh, please. You love me," Kurt responded with ease. It was all of two seconds before he froze, turning stiffly back to Sebastian, his face heating up quickly. "I—I mean, I just," he sputtered, releasing his grip on Sebastian's hand to afford himself some space for his growing humiliation. "I didn't—can we just go back to thirty seconds ago and forget I said that?"

Sebastian watched him carefully for a moment and Kurt shrank under his gaze, no matter how un-threatening it seemed to be.

"What if I don't want to?"

"I—what?"

"What if I don't want to forget?" Sebastian questioned, stepping forward to make up for the space Kurt had put between them. "Is that okay?" he asked cautiously.

Kurt simply stared at him for a minute. "I don't—I don't know exactly what you mean." Sebastian smiled in response, lifting his hand to rest on the slope Kurt's neck, his thumb brushing along Kurt's jaw line.

"I _mean_," Sebastian stressed. "That I don't want to forget, or for you to, because it's true. I do love you." There was a moment of tension where Kurt's heart raced, a mixture of relief and happiness replacing the anxiety and embarrassment. It was Sebastian's hand against his neck that grounded him, made him forget that they were in a crowded mall with people probably looking at them, closely locked in each other's gazes. He focused on the point of touch and could just barely sense the slight quiver in Sebastian's palm, indicating that maybe he was feeling a little nervous, too. Kurt couldn't help but trip over his own words in response.

"Wh—okay then. I—I mean, let's, um, not…forget? I just mean that I—I do, too. Obviously, or you know, we probably wouldn't even be having this discussion right now."

"Okay, then." Sebastian smiled and leaned in to press his lips to Kurt's, and only then did Kurt snap out of his trance a little, forcing himself to get it together and regain the ability to not act like a blubbering idiot. He returned Sebastian's kiss, but didn't allow it to go on for more than a second, once again cognizant of the fact that they were surrounded by people in Homophobic Ohio.

"Now," Kurt began with practiced confidence to mask his still slightly shaken interior. "I believe our original plan in here was to get you out of those pants?"


End file.
